


Our Futures Together

by Paladin_Willa



Series: MariBat [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Already Together, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Future Reveals, M/M, Rejected Love Confession, Teasing, Time Travel, forgot what all i put, from a stalker like person, had to redo the tags cause ao3 froze, idk what else, tazing i guess, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Instead of being surprised by what the future has in store for them, the batboys get spoiled on what their futures intail. Even though they don't appreciate that, they at least know that they have something to look forward too.AKA batboys get hit by an akuma and shown the future. there are two different ways i did this
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: MariBat [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543573
Comments: 14
Kudos: 472





	1. This Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> So, i got inspired to write this from a post on tumblr i think. i dont totally remember, its been a little. I wasnt originally plannin on publishin it, but decided why not. I hope you enjoy it

“I love you, Tim. We’re meant to be together!” the young girl said smiling in front of Tim. Tim and his two brothers were staring at her with mixed expressions. She was practically draping herself onto Tim who looked uncomfortable.

“Ya, no. Sorry, but no. I have a boyfriend. An amazing boyfriend I’m not planning on leaving any time soon,” Tim said removing himself from the girl and, as dignified as he could, hid behind Jason. Jason looked at Tim amused before looking at the girl with a stern look.

“Miss, please leave my brother alone. If you don’t, he will be forced to get a restraining order,” Jason said with narrowed eyes.

“But-but-!” the girl started tearing up. “We’re meant to be! Why would you do this to me!?” she cried out running away from them. The three sighed as Tim stepped away from behind Jason.

“Thanks,” Tim said and Jason wrapped an arm around Tim, pulling him close and messing up Tim’s already messy hair.

“No problem. Now, Mari’s probably antsy and wants to see her boyfriend,” Jason said, ignoring Tim’s yell. Tim managed to get away from Jason with a frown while Damian smirked.

“Come on, I’m sure Mari has some coffee ready for you,” Damian said and the three start heading toward the bakery once more. Once they entered, Mari smiled happily and held out a tray holding three cups. “Thanks, Angel,” Damian said taking a cup and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“What Mini-D said, Pixie-pop,” Jason said taking a cup himself and Tim took the last cup with a grateful sigh.

“Your welcome. Come on now, I wanna show you something!” Mari said excitedly as she led them outside once more.

“Have you found any clues to figure out who Hawkmoth is?” Tim asked as they walked and Mari shook her head.

“Not yet. But soon, I know it,” Mari said and the three smiled at that. “I hope your flight wasn’t bad.”

“It was good. But we ran into a fan of Tim’s,” Jason said and Tim frowned into his coffee.

“A fan? What did they do?” Mari asked and Jason snorted.

“Confessed her love,” Damian said and Mari nodded at that.

“I would have thought people would know I’m taken,” Tim mumbled into his coffee and Mari patted his shoulder.

“That won’t stop people from crushing on you or confessing their love,” Mari said and Tim nodded.

“I know,” he replied.

“TIM!” a girl’s voice yelled. They looked around and saw a girl glaring at them while people ran screaming. Above some people were boxes that had scenes playing out.

“Do I know you?” Tim asked slowly. The girl wore a skintight suit that was black with a clock and lightning bolt symbol on the chest. Over it was a deep brown jacket. On her hands were black gloves. She had healed boots that were the same shade of brown as her jacket. Her black hair was slicked back into a ponytail. Over her eyes were a pair of sunglasses that covered both eyes completely.

“I’m Time Flash!” she yelled and shot something at Tim. A grunt left Tim when he got hit but otherwise didn’t do anything else. A box-like thing appeared above Tim and a scene started playing. So it was a screen.

_“Come on, take the day off,” a black-haired boy said walking onto the screen. He wrapped his arms around future!Tim while the man grumbled grabbing coffee._

_“I can’t, Kon. I need to be there for the deal,” Tim responded and Kon shook his head before pressing a kiss to the side of Tim’s head._

_“Fine, but as soon as the deal is complete, I_ will _carry you home if you don’t leave yourself,” Kon said and Tim rolled his eyes._

_“Yes, of course. And you’ll have help from Dick and Lana too,” Tim grumbled while Kon laughed, pulling Tim close._

_“We just care about you. Is that so bad?” Kon asked pulling Tim to the table as they sat down._

_“I only need my husband to hover,” Tim said and Kon smiled as he took one of Tim’s hands._

_“Yeah, but you make it difficult so I need backup somehow,” Kon retorted with a fond smile. Tim shook his head._

_“You got me there,” he mumbled causing Kon to chuckle._

_“Of course I do. You’re the dumbest genius ever,” Kon said and Tim faked a frown._

_“I’m not dumb!” he tried and Kon gave a look._

_“Yes, you are. You didn’t sleep for three days and have drunken unhealthy amounts of coffee to stay awake. That’s not smart,” Kon said and Tim looked sheepish at that._

Tim smiled at the scene playing out, happy that he and Kon had a strong future ahead. Time Flash though was screaming in outrage. “No! That’s not possible!”

“Oh? It’s not possible that I marry my current boyfriend?” Tim replied sarcastically.

“You gotta let this go, he obviously doesn’t want to be with you,” Jason said as Mari snuck off to transform.

“Stay out of this! I bet you have a terrible future!” Time Flash shouted, hitting Jason with the blast.

_“Hey, babe,” future!Jason said wrapping his arms around a red-haired woman while pressing a kiss to her head. “Sleep well?” he asked as the woman giggled in his arms while leaning against him._

_“Thanks to you. Thank you for letting me stay the night,” the woman said softly and Jason nuzzled his cheek against her head._

_“It’s no problem, babe. You can stay as long as you need. I’ll keep you safe,” Jason said as the woman sighed in his arms. “Have you talked to Tim yet?” the woman turned in his grip and rested her head against his chest with a sigh._

_“Not yet. I was going to today if he was free. I know I should have talked to him about this sooner....but…” she trailed off and Jason tightened his grip._

_“I know, Lana, I know. You were attacked, no one blames you for being hesitant. Tim already has a case going, if you want, he can continue the case without you having to testify,” Jason said softly._

Jason was staring at the screen shocked. But also happy. He was going to get a girlfriend, one that he apparently loved deeply. He was excited for when he finally meets her. But he was also worried. His future girlfriend got attacked at some point. Tim rested a hand on Jason’s shoulder as they continued to look at the screen.

 _“I know. I_ want _to do it. To prove he doesn’t control me....I just need some time,” Lana said and Jason nodded understanding._

_“Tim will do everything at your pace, babe. When you’re ready, he’ll be there to talk,” Jason said and Lana leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jason’s lips with a smile._

_“I know, you’re family is amazing,” she whispered quietly._

“What!?” Time Flash shrieked and Jason shook himself and glared at the Akuma.

“Why can’t you just realize you’re wrong? What the fuck is wrong with you? Getting this bent out of shape over a rejection? And lashing out at everyone? Not to mention, showing people their future, a future that people want to be a surprise,” Jason said glaring daggers.

“Why can’t I have my way!?” Time Flash shouted in dismay as she hit other people, hoping to see someone have a sad future.

“Because, your way sucks,” Damian said tsking. Ladybug was on the roof behind Time Flash with Chat beside her. They were quickly discussing what to do. With a shout, Time Flash started shooting at Damian. Narrowing his eyes, Damian started dodging. But he only managed to dodge one blast before getting hit. Damian hesitantly looked at the screen above him.

_Future!Damian smiled as he got down on one knee in front of everyone in the restaurant. A gasp left future!Mari as she watched her boyfriend move and pull out a small velvet box. Her hands moved to cover her mouth while his brothers and father quieted down with their SO’s. Mari’s parents had big grins on their faces as they looked at the two. “Marinette, sweet Angel sent from heaven, you’ve brightened up my life so much since we first met. You’ve helped me through the highs and lows of my life, never leaving my side when I needed you. You helped me be the best me. I love you so much, I can’t even think of spending a day without you in my life. Would you do me the pleasure of allowing me to marry you?” Damian asked the box open showing a simple silver ring with a ladybug and robin on it, each having a single gem on them. Mari was tearing up from the speech and tried wiping away the tears while nodding frantically._

_“Yes, yes, yes! Yes, I will marry you!” Mari started crying from joy as Damian slipped the ring onto her hand and pulled her into a hug and kissing her sweetly. Around them, their family, friends, and the other patrons of the restaurant clapped and cheered for the engaged couple. When they pulled back, they looked at their family with smiles as they went up and hugged them._

_“Congrats, I’m glad you’re getting married,” Jason said after hugging Damian._

_“Baby bird, don’t hesitate to ask us for help in anything. I know how stressful a wedding can be,” Dick said while hugging Damian._

_“Thank you, Jason. And I will keep that in mind, Dick,” Damian said with a faint smile as he looked at his family._

Damian was blushing as he watched his future unfold. His brothers were smirking next to him. “Please tell me Mari didn’t see,” he mumbled and they shrugged.

“Why?” Tim asked and Damian leveled a look at him.

“Kon’s right, dumbest genius ever,” Damian said and Jason snorted.

“He didn’t want her to see, because he wants the proposal, and cute little speech, to be a surprise,” Jason said and Tim nodded then.

“Oh,” was all Tim said and Jason rolled his eyes fondly.

Meanwhile, Mari, or Ladybug right then, had a faint blush from seeing Damian’s screen. She couldn’t hear what was happening or see that well, but she could tell it was something big, like a proposal or something like that between her and him in the future. Chat was smirking next to her. “Excited?” Chat asked teasingly and Ladybug pushed Chat’s shoulder.

“Focus on the Akuma,” she said and Chat rolled his eyes.

“Alright. But this isn’t over,” Chat said before they jumped into battle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You guys aren’t hurt are you?” Mari asked as she reached them. Chat was scolding the girl for her as the girl apparently had stalker tendencies, and needed to be told to leave Tim alone.

“We’re fine, Angel,” Damian said as he hugged her.

“Ya, it didn’t even hurt getting hit by her blast,” Jason said and Mari shook her head with a sigh.

“I hope they weren’t bad,” Mari said and the three smiled at her.

“They were wonderful,” Jason said as Tim nodded agreement.

“Yeah, I’m excited for our futures to arrive,” Tim said smiling and Mari smiled back.

“That’s good then,” Mari agreed as she grabbed Damian’s hand. “Did you guys want to continue on to see what I wanted to show you? Or would you rather go back to the bakery to relax?”

“Mari!” Adrien shouted running over to the four with a smile. Mari groaned as Adrien rested an arm on her shoulder, his smile turning to a smirk. “I have a _proposal_ to make. Why don’t we all go play some Mecha Strike together,” he suggested and Damian had a faint blush when he heard Adrien lay stress on the word proposal.

“Sounds good,” Tim said as he and Jason smirked at Jason. Mari glanced at Damian and had a faint blush grow.

“Ya, let’s do that,” Mari said and the five started walking back towards the bakery while Adrien shared a look with Tim and Jason, all agreeing to tease the two until the proposal happens.


	2. A Good Future Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the other way

To say the batboys were shocked would be an understatement. They knew what was happening in Paris thanks to Damian’s girlfriend Mari. But to actually see it in person was a whole other thing. Mari and Damian were patrolling when an Akuma attacked. The other members of the family were relaxing at the park when it happened.

A woman wearing a long flowing dress had her hair pulled back to appear like the swirling decor of a grandfather clock. Going down long, billowing white sleeves were arrow hands. Her skin was pale, eyes gray, seeing all and nothing, and her lips were a pale pink color. In one hand was an hour hand arrow, in the other was a pocket watch the size of her palm. “I am Forwarder! You will see what happens in the future if you continue your actions. Surrender the Ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring, and no one gets hurt!” Forwarder said, her voice carrying through the street and park.

She raised the hand holding the watch at Kim and the hands spun before stopping. “Le Chien Kim! See what happens in your future if you continue this path of negligence!” she pointed her arrow at him next and a blast shot out. Kim started running but got hit and vanished with a clang of a clock.

People yelled out and scrambled away. Bruce and the others shared a look of shock before trying to leave and change into their costumes. “Quietly,” Bruce whispered and they started moving toward the road that would lead to Grand Paris Hotel.

“Bruce Wayne!” Forwarder bellowed causing Bruce to pause and face Forwarder. His sons paused also, wary of doing anything that would cause her to do anything to hurt them. “You’ve done much to help with your sons,” she pointed the watch at them and it spun just as quickly as it had when pointed at Kim, but didn’t seem to spin as much. “See how you do in the future,” she then pointed the arrow at them and Bruce pushed his sons to run. They tried evading the blast but with a clang, they vanished from the park.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With shouts, they stumbled into a wall and looked around confused. They were in an apartment building it seemed. In front of them was a door that was slightly ajar. Inside music was playing and singing and humming could be heard. Three people talking happened occasionally and they recognized Damian’s and Mari’s voice, but couldn’t place the other woman’s voice. Jason jerked his head to the door and they all nodded agreement. Jason raised a hand and knocked on the door, the door swung into the apartment for a couple of inches before stopping.

The singing stopped at the knock. “Come on in! You don’t have to wait you know! You’re back early,” the woman’s voice said and they pushed the door open to reveal a quaint apartment.

“Why aren’t you guys coming in? Don’t you have frozens?” Damian asked. They walked into the apartment, they were in a living room with three couches facing a tv. To the side was a bar counter separating the living room from the kitchenette and a hall led down to show a few doors.

“What?” Jason asked dumbly and the unknown woman started laughing.

“Is that you bae? Why are you acting like you haven’t seen the place before? You helped Dami pick it,” the woman called and they watched as a woman with red hair with purple streaks walk out of the kitchen. She was wearing a purple dress and had an apron over it while her hair sat in a braid on her shoulder. “Why aren’t you saying anything? I know you believe that silly tradition, but do you need to try starting it today? The wedding isn’t for a couple of days,” she said walking over to Jason and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him briefly on the lips. She then pulled back. “Bae?”

“Jason, I swear,” Damian started from the kitchen but was cut off by a shout. The unknown woman yelled out as Bruce shocked her with his taser. She collapsed into a heap and jerked a bit before remaining still. “What the hell, dad!” Damian shouted running into the room and kneeling beside the woman and checked her pulse. “Why did you shock her? She was just greeting you guys! Is she not allowed to talk to her fiance!?” he demanded and they looked shocked.

Damian was older. He looked to be in his twenties. He finally looked to glare at them before his face turned to shock when he saw them. He opened his mouth but was cut off once more. “Lana!” a familiar voice called out. They turned to see an older Jason standing there, groceries scattered on the ground. “Babe!” he rushed forward and kneeled beside the now identified unconscious woman. He pulled her close to his chest gently and finally looked at the group, ready to yell but the yell never came when he saw his younger self.

“I forgot this happened,” an older Dick said walking into the room with older versions of Bruce and Tim. The older Bruce looked sheepish and didn’t do anything when Dick smacked Bruce. Bruce just nodded.

“Yeah. That’s fair, Dick,” older Bruce said before looking at the younger Bruce. By then, an older Mari came running from another room and looked between everyone and sighed but looked concerned over at Lana.

“Forwarder, right?” she asked walking over to Lana and Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. The younger versions all nodded and Mari nodded at that. “Please tell me you just tazed her.”

“Uh, yes,” Bruce said and the three on the floor sighed.

“Why did you even taze her?” older Jason asked picking up the woman and setting her on one of the couches.

“We were just in an attack with Forwarder and this woman came forward acting as if she knew us and kissed Jason,” Bruce said tersely, clearly uncomfortable. A sigh just left older Jason as he moved aside some of Lana’s bangs out of her face with the fondest smile on his face.

“That doesn’t mean you should taze someone. Especially since that was such a me move. Next time, ask questions,” he scolded and looked at the younger versions with a smile. Younger Dick and Tim was looking at him shocked and surprised while his younger version seemed to not know how to really react, just staring at him and his fianceé. Well, soon to be his fianceé too in a few years.

“I think your younger self is broken,” Dick said poking younger Jason’s shoulder while the other one chuckled and shook his head.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d find the one at the time,” he said while they all looked at younger Jason. Even the younger Tim, Dick, and Bruce were looking at younger Jason. Several emotions flashed across Jason’s face as he slowly processed the future he was going to get.

“This…” he began but stopped, not wanting to say anything and risk it. His future self chuckled, remembering doing that exactly as if it was just yesterday.

“Yes. But hold your horses. Fate has a plan, so don’t try changing it,” older Jason said and the younger nodded understanding. He wanted to make sure that this future happened, to feel the love that was clearly shared between his future self and the woman on the couch.

“Can you tell me anything?” he asked hesitantly and Older Jason looked at his family who shrugged.

“When you finally meet, when you finally date, she’ll need all the patience and love you can give. She will have just gotten out of something bad. So don’t push her, make sure she knows it’s at her pace,” Jason said with a soft smile, remembering how well their relationship went when he listened to the advice.

“Thanks,” his younger said and Jason smiled.

A groan broke the short silence that went over them.

They turned to see Lana gripping her head while Mari helped prop her up against the armrest. “Jesus. No wonder you guys are careful with those. That packs a punch,” Lana said and took the water Mari handed her.

“Babe, I’m so sorry that happened,” Jason said kneeling beside her once more and the youngers watched the scene in silence.

“Not your fault your dad decided to taze me. Bruce, you are not getting the cookies I promised,” she said, sipping the water. “Can I have some crackers?” she whispered and Jason nodded and went to grab the crackers while older Bruce whined. He actually whined which had the younger ones shocked.

“I didn’t taze you just now though!” older Bruce said and Lana squinted at younger Bruce, the only one visible to her.

“Yes, you did!” Lana replied glaring at younger Bruce who looked uncomfortable.

“Um. I tazed you, not him,” younger Bruce then pointed at older Bruce and Lana looked between them shocked.

“What the!” she yelped and right then Jason came back and kneeled next to her. “Did I-?” she asked and everyone nodded.

“You did, babe. But I don’t blame you. I didn’t age much, so you couldn’t have known,” Jason said as she ate a few crackers to help her rolling stomach.

“I’m guessing that’s why I got tazed?” she asked and they nodded. “Alright, you can still have your cookies, Bruce,” she said and older Bruce smiled happily at that. She then turned to the others. “When you meet younger me, tell her to slap Bruce,” she said and Dick started laughing.

“Why?” Bruce asked offended and everyone looked at him.

“Well, you tazed me upon first seeing me. Only fair my younger self gets to slap you when she first meets you,” Lana said and everyone nodded. “Can you?” she asked and older Dick smirked and reached over with his younger self and they both slapped younger Bruce. Younger Bruce scowled at them but didn’t do anything, knowing he deserved that.

“That is fair,” Bruce agreed and a low groan left Lana as she closed her eyes leaned her head back.

“How long does the nausea last?” she asked quietly and Jason held her hand.

“It’ll be over in a few, babe,” Jason whispered back with a loving smile as he pressed a kiss to her temple, while his other hand ran through her hair.

“Do you know how we get back to our time?” Tim asked and older Tim and Dick looked at each other.

“If I remember correctly, it was when the cure was cast. You still have a little while until that happens,” older Dick said and the youngers nodded understanding.

“About 15 minutes give or take,” older Tim added as everyone found a spot to sit in the living room.

“I’m guessing the shorter battle time is thanks to Damian not getting hit?” younger Tim asked and the group nodded.

“Yes. It was cause I saw what object the Akuma flew into. That cut down some of the fight time. But I’m not sure what else caused it to be so quick,” Damian admitted.

“It has been a few years, Mini-D,” Jason said with a smirk and a soft snort left Lana while the others snickered without trying to hide it. As they continued chatting, Jason kept moving his hand through Lana’s hair, trying to help soothe and relax her.

“I am sorry, about tazing you,” Bruce said after a bit of watching Jason comforting his fiancee.

“It’s fine. I can’t blame you,” Lana said softly with a grimace.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, concern written plainly on his face.

“It’s.... it’s not going away. Guess I’m the sucker that gets it longer,” Lana mumbled and everyone frowned at that.

“I can help with that,” Mari said and Lana shook her head.

“You don’t need to do that, Mari. I’m sure in an hour or two I’ll be better,” she tried and Mari shook her head.

“I don’t mind, Lana. This won’t be any trouble,” Mari said walking over and Lana shook her head.

“Alright, I give,” Lana said and Jason chuckled as he moved to let Mari be at Lana’s side. Younger Jason was quiet the whole time, just watching them interact with ease and comfort. A warm feeling filled him at seeing that. After everything that happened, with the pit still doing some stuff to his mind. It was nice for him to see it got better. They all seemed better off.

A hum left Mari as she placed her hands on Lana’s stomach as Tikki sat on her chosen’s shoulders. “That’s it. Focus on what’s underneath your hands,” Tikki said softly.

“Tikki? What’s that?” Mari asked softly and the goddess of creation flew down and placed her paws next to Mari’s hands.

“This is wonderful!” Tikki said as they quickly helped the problem before she flew to sit on Lana’s chest with the biggest smile.

“What’s wonderful?” Lana asked and Tikki was giggling excitedly.

“You’re pregnant, Lana! Congratulations!” Tikki shouted and the couple looked shocked.

“Pregnant?” Lana whispered shocked, no one was saying anything. “I’m pregnant!” she started tearing up as a huge smile grew on her lips. Jason looked ecstatic and pulled Lana into a kiss. That got the others moving too. They started cheering and yelling out congratulations. The younger versions could only stare in awe

**_BONG!_ **

They all stumbled as they landed back in the park. “Father!” Damian cried out running toward them with Mari close behind them.

“Damian?” Bruce called out and Damian launched himself at his father. “What’s the matter?” he held Damian close, running a hand through his son’s hair.

“We couldn’t find you after everything was reversed. I was worried something had happened,” Damian said as Tim and Dick hugged Damian. When they all let go of Damian, Jason pulled him into a distracted hug. “What’s with Jason?” he asked and his two older brothers started snickering.   
“When we were in the future, we saw something pretty amazing,” Bruce said smiling at Jason who was lost in his own head thinking about what he saw.

“What did you see?” Damian asked and Mari was curious too.

“A wonderful future just a few years away,” Bruce replied, making sure not to say anything that would risk the future.

“That sounds nice,” Mari said with a soft smile.

“It does,” Bruce agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this!!! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I hope you liked it and I did a good job. Until next time! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
